Link's Journey Notes: A Touch of Innocence
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: After awakening once more, Vanille had discovered that she possessed the ability to hear the souls of the dead. Now being taken into the care of the Order, and several months later, she's continuously visited by a man who claims he knows of one who can give birth to children. To give hope to the people; Vanille decided to take that jump and try to have one with that man.


**Here I am with another Journey Note for you guys. Don't ask me how I came up with this one, because I have no clue. Again, this will take place in the Final Fantasy XIII Universe, but! It's not going to be with Lightning this time. As such, this is an alternate route from "How to get struck by Lightning" Lightning hasn't returned yet, so how will this transpire? Let us read and find out.**

 **XoXoX**

 **Link's Journey Notes: A Touch of Innocence.**

This world was dying. They weren't sure when, but it's coming. The chaos slowly, but surly ate away at the world as every second it appears, someone is lost within it. While the world slowly died, they were given hope in form of a prophecy of a Savior who will return and save their souls, taking them to a whole new world. But this story isn't about her, they were given hope in the form of a young woman who had possessed the ability to hear the souls of the dead. She and her companion had awoken some time ago from crystal stasis and once her ability to hear the souls of the dead was discovered, she and her companion were immediately taken in by the Sanctuary and she all of a sudden found herself to become a priestess...of sorts. Actually, she has no idea what they made her, but she was important apparently. They took care of her and her companion until she had an argument with her and her companion took off. Not wanting to leave her apparent important position, she didn't give chase.

She often just did what she was told and that was just stand around and look important. And that's what she was doing. While people came to see her and pay their respects to her, it was still unknown to her what she really was. Well, she wanted to redeem for what she has done so many centuries ago. While she was a bit amused at her actual age (1619) she was somewhat glad that she isn't the oldest living human on the planet. That aspect belonged to Fang, who was 1621 years old. Not that it mattered to them much, they still weren't acting like their ages. Then again, how does a 1600 year old act live anyways?

Anyways, she was alone in her room again. Since the day-night cycle didn't matter much for people who lived forever anyway, they were people still moving about in the night time. Speaking of, she was told to stand important during the night and she mostly slept during the day. It was a couple more hours until she would have to stand out again and she kept to herself most of the time. Barely anyone came bother her in her room, which she guessed she didn't mind. There was only one man who came speaking to her and she didn't even know who he was. He was always wearing a hood and said nothing at all about himself. Enigmatic she would call him. She learned that word in the dictionary.

Speaking of books, she reconciled herself by reading their very own chronicles in which a man named Ranulph had mysterious knowledge about. Living forever, he has written a lot of books. And recently, she has found several books about their time in Cocoon and about the time they rid themselves of the Fal'Cie. He has even written about the time when she and Fang were back in crystal stasis. As such, she read about the time they missed with their friends since they have yet to meet up with Snow and Sahz. Speaking of their friends, they had no clue where Lightning, Serah, and even Hope would be. She has read about Serah's journey and that she met another young man who had helped her along. Noel Kriess was his name and the way the book described him, she was sure she has seen him within the church every now and then.

However, while reading the book, she has come upon an interesting bit of information. Apparently, Lightning met a man whom she had a child with. This has piqued hers and Fang's curiosity as they initially found it unbelievable that she would settle down and bear children. But living for centuries, they figured even someone like her would want a child. But reading it over and over again, they found out that she decided to have a child shortly after Serah had her child, which was about a year after the Fal'Cie were gone. This bit has piqued her interest even more as the next segment contained nothing about the man that claimed Lightning. There were only these words; _"The father of Lightning's child however, remains a mystery and his name has been lost to history."_

Truly a mysterious man. She wondered if she has in fact, saw him during her shifts. Even more so, she has seen no child that looked like it would belong to Lightning. So their whereabouts still remain a mystery.

It was at that moment that her enigmatic visitor has came in her room again. "Are you feeling well, Miss Oerba?" The man asked.

"I'm fine." She answered. Looking at him, she still couldn't tell who he was. His hood was deep and his voice was muffled by a scarf. She was surprised that she could still hear him clearly. Speaking of mysteriousness, she doesn't even know his name. He would dodge that question with another.

The man looked at the bit she was reading, "That part of history seems to pick at your curiosity, Miss Oerba." He was quick to point out.

She looked back at the book, "Have you found out the whereabouts of Lightning and the man she decided to have a child with?" She asked him. Even though he reveals nothing of himself, he has told her several information about their current events. It was through him that she learned that Snow had lead the city called Yusnaan and that he was still apparently a L'Cie. Sazh had retreated himself to the far reaches of the Wild Lands and that something was wrong with his son. While she would want to go see if she can help, she was prohibited from leaving the church.

The man stood straight again, "Sorry. Their whereabouts still remain out of my reach." He answered and looked at her, "Why are you concerned about them?" He added.

"It's just that, they had a child together and I would like to meet that child and perhaps the man who has claimed Lightning." She explained her reasoning for them.

The man remained quiet and thought deeply, "Do you want a child, Miss Oerba?" He asked suddenly.

Predictable, Vanille immediately tensed up and dropped the book with a loud gasp, "Wh-What are you saying?" She asked, slightly going red.

The man remained calm at his question, "I'm just asking if you would like a child." He pointed out.

Vanille's shade of red went deeper, "But- Uh, Ever since time crashed, no one has been able to have children." She was quick to point out. She wasn't liking where this man was going with this, but she was right in that no one has been able to have children ever since time crashed.

The man remained silent, "Say we lived during the time when people aged and could have children. Would you liked to have children?" He continued to ask the question.

Vanille went silent and kept the shade of red on her face, "Well, I suppose. But..." She continued to hesitate her time with the man and silently hoped that someone would come along and he would drop this question entirely.

And her wish came true when a woman knocked on her door, "Miss Vanille. It's that time again." She announced.

"Coming!" She called out and immediately stood up and left the man to his own questioning.

As she stepped out her room, the woman noticed her shade of red, "Is everything alright? Are you feeling well?" She asked, slightly worried.

Vanille kept a blank stare until she processed the question, "Oh! Yeah, I'm alright. Nothing wrong." She answered and walked ahead.

As the two walked down the hall, the man phased through the door with a silent demeanor. He had a plan. One that would probably bring up people's hopes again, but he had to make it work. If his plan failed, well, he still has a year or so before she does the Soulsong and the Savior was taking her sweet time coming along. So he opened a Chaos Portal and walked into it before it disappeared.

 **Faroff**

At a pond, a man poked his head out through a bush and kept a lookout. If has been a year ever since he escaped the grasped of that witch of a woman. At this time, he should be safe and had decided to fish. But he was being careful, he stealthily snuck along the path. As soon as he reached the pond, he looked around to make sure no one was around. Seeing no one, he placed his bucket down and sat on the grass. Grabbing his rod out of his hammerspace, he looked around again and once again, saw no one. So he swung it back, getting ready for a cast. Before he placed his lure in though, he had again looked around. And just like before, saw no one. So he sighed and swung his rod again.

However, as soon as the lure hit the water, a portal opened behind him, grabbed him by the mouth and neck and pulled him within the portal. The man can't even enjoy a quiet time of fishing.

 **In a strange place**

A portal has opened and out came a man with Link in tow. However, Link managed to break free of his hold and twisted his body and pushed the man away. As soon as he was free, he looked around and noticed it was all to eerily dark. So he drew his longsword and pointed it at the man, "Who are you? Where are we? Why have you brought me here?" He asked all these questions.

The man straightened himself, "One question at a time Hero. But for my name, let's keep quiet about that for that now. You do remember where you were last year, right?" He asked, straightening his hood.

"Cocoon?" Link asked still keeping his longsword pointed at him, "What of it?" He added.

"It has entered an...undesired predicament and it needs the help of a man with a healthy relationship with his Goddesses." He explained walking around, "As such, we have chosen you to help the world. It doesn't require much on your part, you won't be crawling dungeons and such." He continued to explain.

Link, however kept his demeanor, "Why do you need my help? I'm sure there are several people much more suited for the job than I am." He refused to cooperate.

The man sighed, he knew this Hero would make it difficult, "That's the problem. Our Gods have abandoned us and people lost faith and hope. Surly only something you can do can bring the hopes of the people back up and maybe show our Gods that we are not a lost cause." He explained their tethered relationships with the Gods.

Link remained silent, "Very well. I'll do this thing you want me to do." He finally agreed, placing his sword away. "Just what is it you want me to do?" He asked.

"Nothing too serious and not much on your part. We only ask that you impregnate our chosen Saint." He finally revealed his plan.

Predictably, Link immediately frowned, "What?" He asked. Unsure what he heard.

"As I said our relationships with our Gods have became tethered. As such, no one can age nor can anyone have children. While this may not seem bad, our world is slowly dying. At that revelation, people have become...hopeless and they remain without faith." He explained their story, "The one you have to impregnate is one of the few that people still keep their faith in the Gods. Surly if she has a child blessed by your Goddesses will bring more hope and faith to the people." He added in their story.

Link, however, still had a look of disbelief, "I already had one child in that world. Shouldn't that be enough?" He was quick to point out.

"That child has been swallowed by the Chaos and the only hope for him is to bring back our Gods. Surly a Hero such as yourself wouldn't want thousands of innocents to die because of our ignorance." The man replied. Trying to entice the Hero to do this deed.

"I'm not impregnating another girl I do not know." Link had once again, drew his sword.

"You make it sound like I'm giving you a choice, Hero." He revealed and rose his hand. As light gathered around it, Link was expecting an attack, but instead gas came from it and Link covered his eyes. He immediately felt drowsy and he fell on his knees. He looked at the man, trying to remain conscience, but couldn't and fell down.

"Forgive me for this, Hero." He muttered and picked Link up and opened another portal before entering it.

 **Some time later**

It was almost morning and Vanille yawned as she was up all night again. She supposed she would fall asleep until the afternoon again. She was retreating to her room where she saw her enigmatic visitor again.

"You had wished for a child and I decided to help you with it." He announced as Vanille stood at her door.

"What? No, I'm don't want a child with you. Plus, with Etro gone, I can't have one even if I wanted to." She refused his offer. The thought of having a child was in her mind all night and she later found out that she would in fact like one. But, with Etro gone, she couldn't have one. Plus, she didn't know this man and while he was kind towards her, she still felt a repulse towards him.

The man looked at her, "You are mistaken. I'm not the one who would be able to impregnate you. The rules of this world still applies to me. However, I have found a suitable man; a renowned Hero who would be able to ignore these rules." He explained and opened the door for her.

Looking in, she noticed there was a man who was tied to her bed. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking towards the enigmatic man.

"He's still in a healthy relationship with his Goddesses and as such, he should be able to impregnate you." He pointed out.

The man on her bed was unconscious, "Why are his ears pointed?" She pointed out. While she was still reluctant to believe that she could get pregnant, there was something strange that she found fascinating about the man. Just looking at him made her feel weird.

"He is from an entirely different world. That is why he can ignore this worlds rules" The man answered.

She looked towards the enigmatic man again, "Why should I even want to try to have a child?" She asked, "Did he even agree to do this?" She added, looking at his ears again.

The enigmatic looked towards her, "Do you want to bring more hope to the people? How do you think they'll feel when they discover that you; a Saint chosen by the Gods could have a child? Do you think it'll improve their overall moral and perhaps even bring the Gods back to us?" He explained his reasoning for kidnapping a man and placing him in her chambers...and leaving out the last question.

Vanille looked at the man and entirely forgot the last question she asked, "I suppose if its for the hope of the people, I can try to have a child." She finally agreed on that purpose.

"Perfect. Just wake him up and have fun." The enigmatic man replied and closed the door.

Vanille looked at the man on her bed quietly. She wasn't sure if she should go through with this, but she walked closer and observed him. The man was quite handsome, she must admit. She just didn't know this man. Plus he was tied on her bed, something tells her that he didn't exactly agree on this, but if its for the hope of the people, maybe he'll help after all. So, she poked him on the ribs and all the man did was snort and remained unconscious. She then tapped his shoulder and he responded with another grumble, looking away.

Vanille then frowned, she then leapt up and sat on his chest. This finally awoken the man with a teddy bear squeak (Toy squeak) and he slowly opened his eyes, "Hullo." She cheerfully greeted him.

"Oh gods, this is starting to get ridiculous." Link muttered quietly.

"Not quite the response I was hoping for." Vanille muttered to herself. "Will you be able to give me a child?" She asked.

Link groaned, "Why do you want a child?" He asked, still tugging at his wrists before realizing he was tied to it, "They're loud and cry and they tie you down." He pointed out. While true, he does like kids and plays with them whenever he can, since he's a role model to several of them, but having a child is different than keeping them.

Vanille looked away, "Well, no one can have a child in this world. My enigmatic guest figured that if someone who is not of this world comes, he'd be able to impregnate anyone as long as his Gods blessed him. He chose me to have a child since I'm the closest they have to the Gods. If I have a child, then their hopes should improve and help this world all together." She explained their dilemma.

Link was quiet. This has happened to him several times before, so he supposed he should be used to it now, so he looked away, "Just get it over with so I can go back to fishing." He agreed to it.

"Thank you." Vanille replied happily and hugged him.

Link only sighed. He often wonders why this happens to him and not anyone else in his world.

 **Several unpleasant (For Link) hours later.**

The Enigmatic man walked into the room and found the two asleep. Hopefully this will improve the morals of the people and perhaps entice the others to not go with the Soulsong which will shatter his hopes of being reborn in the new world. He looked at the Hero, surly he doesn't mind helping this world. But he has fulfilled his purpose and decided to send him back home. He opened another Chaos portal and picked him up before throwing him in there. He looked at Vanille, "Thank you for going through with this for us." He replied before opening another portal and walking in himself.

Vanille thought she heard something and woke up. Looking around, she only saw something closing on what appeared to be a portal of sorts. Curious, she got up from her bed, wrapping her blanket around her and inspected it. However, as she got near it, it closed. "Hello?" She called out and noticed that the man she was with was gone. She tilted her head, she would have liked to know more about him, but she supposed that his only purpose in this world was to try to impregnate her and after that time, she surly should've gotten pregnant. With his purpose done, he was gone. Made sense, but it was a little disappointing and sad. With all that done, she yawned and supposed it was still early in the morning, so she went back to bed.

 **Nine months later**

Shortly after her time with that mysterious man, she felt sick. Speaking of mysterious, even her enigmatic guest stopped appearing. Once news of her illness spread news, people started to panic. However, once she received the diagnosis and she was in fact, pregnant. People's panics changed to joy that the Holy Saint would bear a child. She supposed this is what she wanted, to bring hope to people. It's been several months after that incident and she was due to be expected any moment. The doctor was already standing by; sort of nervous, since he hasn't delivered newborns for centuries. She all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in her stomach and supposed this was it. A child will once again be born. A child since 500 years will once again be born. This should bring hope to the people. If not, well, she still has a child to raise.

 **Moments**

"Let me in. Give respect to your elders." An older woman's voice called out. While many of the guards tried to talk her down, she was still stubborn and pushed them aside. Hearing that Lady Vanille's child was due any moment, this woman has decided to witness a child be born. She has left her crew in the Dead Dunes for the moment and took the train to Luxerion.

"I'm 1621, pay me the respects you should give." She continued to point out. She was expecting people to respect her since in her words; she's the oldest hag on the planet. So many people gave her the respects a 1600 should get.

Vanille was still exhausted from giving birth. She didn't foresee it would be this difficult to recuperate. But she heard a familiar voice and witnessed a familiar stubborn attitude. "Fang?" She called out, holding her child and struggling to stay up.

"Vanille." She answered, greeting her friend once more. She then took notice of her child; which had pointed ears strangely.

Vanille widened her eyes at what she realized, "Fang, I can explain about this child." She called out.

"No need." She answered, "Just tell me who was the lucky man who managed to bed my best friend." She explained and had a noticeable angered expression.

"I haven't seen him since that time. He came from a different world, brought her by my enigmatic visitor...whom I haven't seen since then as well." Vanille explained everything in a dekunutshell.

"You mean you associated with complete strangers? One who even gotten you pregnant?" She asked. Obviously being more angry.

"But it was for the hope of the people. Have you realized how much more happier the people here seem now?" Vanille quickly pointed out.

Fang sighed, "I suppose it's less gloomy than it was before." She muttered and crossed her arms, "What's the child's name?" She asked.

Vanille looked at it, "It's a girl, so I was thinking Claire. I always liked that name." She replied and looked back at her, "Unless you wanted me to name her after someone from our original time." She added, cradling the child.

"It's fine." Fang replied, "I don't think we'll be able to remember anyone from that time. 1600 years is a very long time." She quickly added. She then looked at the child again, "One more thing, why does she have pointed ears?" She pointed out.

Vanille looked at them, "Well, the man I had this child with had pointed ears, so I suppose that is the reason as well." She pointed out.

Fang gave a little smile, "Alright then." She replied and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Vanille asked. She still wanted to be in her company, but she was obviously anger by the fact that she had a child.

"The Dead Dunes. I still have something to do over there, but I'll see you around, okay?" She answered, looking back before focusing back to her trail.

Vanille still looked on at her, something about that tone didn't tell her that she was going back to the Dead Dunes.

Back to Fang, she was annoyed at the fact that someone would want Vanille over her. But she was more annoyed that the man didn't even decide to stay behind to watch the birth of his child. So she made it her mission to somehow cross worlds and bring him back over here.

At this moment, luck came to her in the form of the enigmatic visitor who was standing at the side, "Do you desire a child as well, Miss Oerba?" He asked.

Fang grimaced, she drew her weapon and pushed him to the wall and pinning him there, "Alright. I know you only appeared to me and her. So who are you?" She asked, but didn't wait for him to answer and removed his hood and scarf. She widened her eyes at who it was. So she stepped back, "Cid Raines?" She called out.

"Yes, although I am dead, my soul still wanders this plane. If only for one purpose." He replied, straightening himself. "You are aware of what will happen if Vanille performs the Soulsong?" He asked.

"Yes, Vanille will dispel the chaos at the cost of her own life. That is why I'm trying to find that artifact before they do. So I can destroy it." She responded, still holding her weapon out towards him.

"Do you know what the Chaos is made of?" He asked, putting his hood back on, but not so deep that his face is completely concealed. Fang was quiet, she hasn't thought of what the Chaos actually is. "The Chaos has claimed several lives and with them, their souls. I represent all of the souls lost within the Chaos. If Vanille performs the Soulsong, she'll dispel the Chaos, by destroying it all together. And with it, all the lost souls as well." He explain the true purpose of the Soulsong. "I had hoped that if Vanille was able to perform birth while no one else can, then maybe people will have their faith in the Gods once more and perhaps, this world can be saved all together." He explained the main purpose of his goal. "It was a long shot at best, but a good one." He then added.

Fang was still quite angry, "A long-shot? You had a complete stranger come here and he agreed to impregnate Vanille in the hopes of increasing the hopes of people here? Who is he anyways?" She explained, wondering who exactly this man was.

"He's a renowned Hero of his world. Chosen Hero of the Goddesses there. They were the ones who blessed Vanille with the child, and perhaps, just maybe those Goddesses will take us under their wings." He revealed the main purpose of this man's identity.

"You don't mean..." She started.

"Yes, the Hero named Link. If I recall, he was the one who had a child with Lightning already." He revealed the man's name and the fact he already had a child here with Lightning. He crossed his arms and looked up, wondering how he was doing.

Then Fang smacked him in the forehead with her Spear, "You hard-headed fool. Do you realize..."

"Would you like to meet him?" He asked, rubbing his forehead gently. "I can make it possible." He added, opening a portal.

Fang remained silent, but had a little smile at this revelation.

 **Somewhere else**

At a pond, a man poked his head out through a bush and kept a lookout. It had been nine months ever since that strange dream and thought it was a prophecy of someone coming to him again. However, at this time, he should be safe and had decided to fish. But he was being careful, he stealthily snuck along the path. As soon as he reached the pond, he looked around to make sure no one was around. Seeing no one, he placed his bucket down and sat on the grass. Grabbing his rod out of his hammerspace, he looked around again and once again, saw no one. So he swung it back, getting ready for a cast. Before he placed his lure in though, he had again looked around. And just like before, saw no one. So he sighed and swung his rod again.

As the lure hit the water, a portal opened up behind him and someone pulled him in.

 **Back at the world**

Link rolled along the ground before standing up with his hand on his sword. As he looked ahead, he saw a furious-looking woman attacking him. She had swung down her spear at him and he drew his sword to block. This man only wanted to fish. He slid to the side, causing his attacker to stumble forward, but she rolled along the ground before flipping back towards him with another swing. He raised his sword to block the strike again, but as she hit his sword, she readjusted herself a little and used the other end of her spear to trip him.

As Link fell hard onto the ground, he breathed in quickly and look ahead and saw the woman preparing to stab him, so he rolled out of the way and dodged the strike. He got back onto his feet and raised his sword at her, "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare. You had my best friend have your child and you left her all by herself." She pointed out, still having the fury of a thousand behemoths.

Link widened his eyes and gave a deep sigh, "So it really wasn't a dream..." He muttered.

"I'm not going to kill you, because that would make Vanille feel guilty and she'll blame herself. Instead, I'm going to force you into submissive and your going to stay at her side." She explained her plan and threw her spear at him. Blunt first.

Still muttering evil Hylian curses on how he thought the encounter was a dream, since he woke up in a ditch the next day without his pants. He wasn't paying attention to her words and just realized she threw her spear at him. The attack knocked him down, but he wasn't knocked out.

Before he got up however, the woman grabbed him at the back of his collar and dragged him, "I'm going to be monitoring your movements boy and if you make any attempts of running away, I'll make your remaining days filled with despair and agony." She explained as she dragged him.

Link; miraculously not having the wound on his face from her spear, gave up on escape. So he sat down, legs straight, arms crossed, and a permanent scowl on his face as he was being dragged by his executioner. This was going to be a long life.

 _Entry 15._  
 _My life had begun once again when this furious bombshell named Fang showed up in my world and dragged me back here. While unlike other woman, she had not wanted my body...surprisingly. Instead, she brought me here to stay with Vanille for a while, whom I initially thought I only met in a dream. But I suppose I should be glad it wasn't a dream, since I woke up in a ditch without my pants, then who knows what might have happened by in Hyrule if I was on a drunken rampage. Anyways, onto Vanille, I suppose life with her isn't so bad, she's kind of bubbly and in a way, kind of cute. But I don't really want to remain in this world, maybe I can persuade her to move to my world, but then she seems set on staying on this world until it ends. Speaking of this world, I wonder where Lightning is? If it's really true and time has consumed her, than maybe she's lost within the Chaos as well. Either way, it be terrible for her to show up suddenly, then again it's not entirely my fault. I was forced here on my own will just like Lightning forced me back then against my own will, so my only fault is that I chose to stay in both scenarios._

 _Entry finish._

 **XoXoX**

 **This story made no sense at all...**

 **For your information, Vanille hasn't given birth to Lightning. I know she named her Claire and she probably still doesn't know her real name, but that is not Lightning. As for that point of time when this would happen, let's say it happens a year before Lightning returns to the world. She also doesn't know that it was in fact, Link that gave Lightning her child.**

 **And this concludes another Journey Note. This time with Vanille, in her defense however, she was persuaded by Cid Raines and likewise, he brought Link back to this world to impregnate her. Probably not as humorous (Or braincell killing) as my other Notes, but here it is.**

 **To be quite honest, I probably didn't put much thought into this and this is pretty much to stupid-nonsense I approached when I first wrote the Journey Notes. Also, I wasn't sure if I wanted to make this the same timeline as Lightning's entries, as this takes place between both entries. But let me see what you guys think. This will remain in its own continuity, so it probably won't be mentioned unless another entry takes place in the same continuity.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
